Orgullo
by Mione Meyer
Summary: Cuando en una relacion prevale el orgullo ante todo, lo unico que puede haber es dolor. Regalo para Jess


N/A:

Bueno aquí regresando con otras de mis locas historias, locuras que de a poco se van a volver normales y muy buenas, claro con el apoyo de todas las que deseen leer.

No soy para nada fan de RBD pero, ciertas canciones te llegan si las escuchas con el corazón y entiendes el mensaje; pero una de mis Best Friends es como decirlo, rebeldemaniatica ( claro que también , igual que yo Pottermaniatica y amamos a Draki) y este fic va dedicado para ella el día Jueves 8 de Octubre del 2009, luego de la prepa paso algo maravilloso y que nunca olvidara.

No puedo decir mas, ella sabe el motivo y eso es lo que cuenta, y si, lo siento se van a quedar con la duda de que es, pero se lo deben imaginar.

Mione Meyer

**Disclaimer:**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Draco mmmmm Draco

Jajajaja, no me hagas cosquillas

Te las hago hasta que no digas lo que tienes que decir, Mione.

No, o sino mi hermoso sueño se puede acabar.

Dilo, Mione.

Nop

_Levicorpus_

Eso no es justo, yo estoy sin varita.

Te bajo, pero solo si lo dices.

Los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter no son míos, si me pertenecieran seria una inglesa preciosa y rica que vive en Londres, no una linda y preciosa latina piel canela; pero si las locuras expuestas en esta historia.

Feliz, Draco.

En parte, Mione.

_Lumus_

_En la vida nunca, nada es color de rosa, siempre algo lo opaca. _

**Orgullo**

Cuando logras lo que anhelabas con ese alguien especial para ti, después de tanto luchar y desearlo, no lo puedes creer del todo, pareciera que todo fue un hermoso sueño y solo piensas que desearías repetirlo una y otra vez.

Duele dejarlo ir aunque sabes que harías todo por verlo feliz , que no sufra; recuerdas que un día el solo fue para ti, tuyo y de nadie mas, te reprochas, te odias al no haberlo aceptado en el momento, que a horas deseas que Mcgonagall no hubiera dejado inservible tu giratiempos, para cambiar el momento, lo dicho.

_**Como poder recuperar tu amor como**_

_**sacar la tristeza de mi corazón, mi mundo **_

_**solo gira por ti. **_

_**como sanar este profundo dolor,**_

_**siento correr por mis venas tu respiración,**_

_**estoy tan conectada a ti **_

_**que hasta en mis dueños te veo, **_

_**sin ti yo me muero.**_

El no es del tipo que ruega, lo pide una vez y como mucho dos.

Sufre en silencio, claro que piensa en ti aunque la indiferencia reina en su amistad; es un Slytherin, el orgullo de esa casa en apariencia nada mas.

**Horas antes**

Venia como de costumbre caminando por el pasillo, su andar arrogante, indiferente y de cierta forma coqueto.

Se dirigía a Ella como todas las noches luego de su ronda nocturna, para desahogarse, porque eso es lo que toda persona necesita hablar de sus problemas, para recibir una opinión diferente a la suya propia.

-Me extrañaste, princesita.- dijo el blondo con una de sus sonrisas arrogantes.

-Hola, Draco por fin llegas.- dijo Herms.

-Estaba cubriendo la ronda de Pansy, ya que ella esta un poco resfriada.-contesto Draco.

-Bueno, para que me citaste aquí, Draco.- la castaña.

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien Mia.- dijo Draco con un tono melancólico.

-Que sucede Draco, no tienes buen semblante.

-Mia, tu sabes que te quiero?

-Claro que si, Draco, pero no me preocupes mas que pasa.- dijo la castaña realmente preocupada.

-Bien sabes que este es nuestro ultimo año acá en Hogwarts y luego cada uno ira por caminos diferentes.- dijo Draco muy serio

-Lo se .-murmuro Hermione.

-…

-Draco, habla por favor

En vez de hablar, lo único que puedo hacer Draco fue darle un beso, de esos que nunca se olvidan aunque lo deseas; esos que te quitan el aliento con tan solo recordarlos; únicos e irrepetibles en la vida; simplemente maravilloso, que si no fuera porque Draco la tenia fuertemente agarrada por la cintura y ella sus brazos alrededor de su cuello se hubiera caído al piso.

En ese beso que comenzó tan lleno de sentimientos encontrados: como la pasión, termino siendo el beso mas tierno que se allá visto antes; desbordaba dulzura y cierta tristeza que los amantes presienten que puede ser el primero y el ultimo de sus vidas.

Muchos se preguntaran como fue que estos eternos antagonistas terminaros asi, en un beso tan dulce.

**Flash Back**

Estaban a punto de terminar el sexto curso, el trío dorado de Hogwarts se encontraba recuperándose de su batalla en el Castillo.

Estaban sentados en frente al lago conversando sobre todo lo acontecido con anterioridad, reflexionando que ya pronto seria la batalla final contra Voldemort y debían salir victoriosos si no querían que el mundo mágico se viera sumido en la oscuridad absoluta, porque lo único que sembraba Voldemort en magos y brujas era temor, incertidumbre de lo que pasaría.

Muy pocos se unirían en la lucha contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ya sea por cobardía o el temor de que falleciera toda su familia.

Herms pensaba de lo acontecido en la torre de astronomía(lo que Harry le había contado), sobre Draco Malfoy al momento de cumplir su misión; le había temblado la mano en la cual se encontraba su varita, no quería asesinar a Dumbledore, fue obligado por las circunstancias a las que se encontraba sujeto; que mataran a su madre.

No lo odiaba, si ella se hubiera encontrado en una situación parecida hubiera hecho lo mismo que el sin dudarlo, en cierta forma lo comprendía, si ella Hermione Granger no odiaba a Draco Malfoy, todo lo contrario quería estar a su lado apoyándolo.

Tonta dirían muchos después de años de insulto no ¿odiarlo? , pero ese año Malfoy no la había insultado, llevaban una relación de compañerismo civilizada sin insultos, ofensas o algún tipo de maltrato contra ella.

Ese año Malfoy había llegado diferente mas pálido, menos arrogante, queriendo pasar ¿desapercibido?, se cuestiono ella, definitivamente no era el mismo al que año tras año debía soportar.

Al principio pensó que algo grande estaba preparando, pero cuando Katie Bell fue atacada, ella , si ella Hermione Granger le dio el beneficio de la duda a Draco Malfoy y hasta lo defendió frente a sus amigos.

Acaso en esos momentos ella ya sospechaba que todo iba a cambiar con el, en solo unos pocos meses mas.

Mientras tanto un chico de unos hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos grises, se encontraba tendido en su cama reflexionando todas las peleas con Granger y sobretodo ese año escolar.

Ese año lo había marcado y seria de por vida .

Su padre se encontraba en Azkaban y su madre, Narcissa Malfoy, no quería que su hijo terminara igual a su marido y en esas vacaciones pensaba huir con Draco del país; y quizá volver cuando Potter por fin acabara con el Señor Tenebroso.

Se había dado cuento que el nunca la haba odiado que el solo era un chico que temía ser lastimado, humillado sino era como esperaban que fuera un Malfoy, claro que era arrogante, nadie lo dudaba, engreído y alguien a veces caprichoso; pero al fin y al cabo buena persona.

El solo la insultaba y maltrataba a ella porque era la única que se le atrevía a enfrentar igual con igual, era la única que si se lo proponía, ya que tenia ese carácter tan parecido y distinto al suyo a la ve, descubriría y desnudaría finalmente todo su ser, su yo verdadero; que el temía que alguien lo llegase a descubrir para asi burlarse y humillarlo.

Una conversación el día de su regreso a casa, fue lo que cambio todo entre ellos.

Se habían chocado accidentalmente en unos de los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts, cayendo al piso; El desde el día de la que Dumbledore murió ,no precisamente por su varita, se encontraba mal; y hay un fatídico momento en que no puedes mas y explotas sin importar con quien sea. Ella llevaba tiempo pensando en la actitud de Malfoy para con ella.

-Eh ,Malfoy, fíjate por donde caminas no puedes estar botando a la gente como si nada.-dijo la castaña sobandose sus nachas.

-Fíjate tu Granger, fuiste tu quien me botaste al suelo.-dijo Draco imitando el gesto de la castaña y levantándose del frío suelo.

-Por lo menos dame una mano y ayúdame a levantar, demuestra que eres un caballero.-dijo mirando con cierta molestia al rubio por haberla botado.

- Solo te voy a ayudar, para que veas que YO si tengo buenos modales.- dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano para que ella se levantara pero de inmediato la soltó , porque el dolor de su mano era insoportable, por estar golpeando la pared de frustración la noche anterior.

-Que te pasa ,Malfoy no ves que me has hecho daño, al soltarme tan bruscamente.-dijo una castaña comenzado a exasperarse por la actitud del rubio.

Draco le volvió a extender la mano pero cuidando de no darle la misma, sino la otra; gesto que no paso desapercibido para la castaña y al juntar sus manos sintieron una agradable corrientaso, ella le dio un fuerte tiron en la mano y ambos quedaron tendidos en el piso.

Hace días que ella se había decidido a averiguar quien era realmente Draco Malfoy y estaba apunto de hacerlo.

Draco se encontraba molesto tendido en el piso.

-Granger, porque demonios me hiciste dar tremendo porrazo.-exclamo molesto.

-Tu fuiste el que primero me soltó, haciendo que vuelva a caer, asi que no te quejes porque yo también me he dado un buen porrazo

-No lo hice a propósito, solo que mi mano derecha se encuentra la….-tarde se dio cuenta del terrible desliz que había cometido en presencia se la chica.

-Se encuentra que Malfoy?.-dijo la castaña incentivándolo a que termine la frase, suponiendo ya lo que no había acabado de decir.

-Nada Granger, olvídalo no es de tu incumbencia .-dijo Draco tratando de levantarse; pero la castaña había aprovechado a dejarlo sujeto al piso con un simple hechizo.

-No Malfoy, tu se aquí no te vas hasta que me cuentes como te lastimaste tu mano.-dijo decidida la castaña.

-Que Granger, temes morir o ver muertos a tus seres queridos, para no quere salir de Hogwarts este verano ya que has aceptado el futuro que te espera. O es que no puedes vivir unos meses sin ver me maravillosa persona.

-No Malfoy no te equivoques, YO no soy como tu de Cobarde, enfrentaría lo que fuera por ver muerto a ese engendro de Voldemort y si eso conlleva mi muerte por lo menos sabré que lo hice por algo en lo que creía.

Error, Malfoy borro todo rastro de arrogancia de su rostro y este se torno pálido y sombrío por el comentario de Hermione. Ya que esta había dado en su talón de Aquiles, había adivinado lo que por semanas estuvo pensado Draco y sobre la carta de su madre.

-Cállate, Granger, no sabes lo que dices.-y ese fue el momento en donde Draco Malfoy se quebró y en los brazos de ella, justamente ella.

La charla que sostuvieron ese par fue la primeras de muchas, en donde ella se convirtió en su pilar. Al principio Draco no confiaba mucho en ella, pero Hermione le mostró la sinceridad y la verdadera amistad a Draco y el de a poco la acepto.

Ese verano fue la tan esperada batalla final en donde el bien y el mal se enfrentaron en el estado mas puro y primitivo. Hubo muchas bajas, gente que lo dio todo sin importar nada con tal de que las futuras generaciones vivieran en un mundo sin temor al la maldad.

El trío dorado participo en ella, claro esta, y lo que definió todo fue en enfrentamiento entre Harry y Voldemort al cual le roto el hechizo y murió.

Tardo solo mes y medio en que todo volviera a la normalidad, en que la gente, en su gran mayoría, olvidara a voldemort. Pero se fueron contra los mortífagos y sus familias, y no los iban a dejar en paz hasta que todos ellos acabaran encerrados en Azkaban.

**Fin Flash Back**

Se separaron lentamente ,prolongado mas el momento, no abrieron los ojos hasta luego de algunos segundos de haberse separado. Y se sonrieron con el corazón.

-Mia, tu sabes que luego de la guerra contra Voldemort, se fueron contra mi madre y yo, y aunque ayude para la caída de Voldemort eso nadie lo sabe, aparte de la Orden y el Ministerio.

_**Me estoy volviendo loco por ti, **_

_**que hasta en mis sueños te veo, **_

_**sin ti yo me muero.**_

-Lo se, Draco, pero a que viene todo esto y Dumbledore dio una entrevista para el Profeta aclarando la situación sobre tu familia, y la gente ya sabe que no tuvieron que ver.- dijo la castaña temiendo que lo que estaba pensando fuera una equivocación. Y refiriéndose a familia a Draco y a Narcissa.

-A mi familia se le a negado la entrada a la sociedad mágica y nos desprecian; aunque sepan la verdad nos temen.

-Pero , Draco ustedes no hicieron nada, no tienen de que preocuparse.

-Ese es el punto a donde quería llegar, al salir de Hogwarts deseo hacerme Auror; e estado averiguando y aquí no me van a permitir entrar a la academia, es por eso que mi madre a sugerido que nos vayamos fuera del país .

_**Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste,**_

_**Tu te marchaste con mis besos,**_

_**con mis besos y mis sueños.**_

_**Y este corazón esta latiendo cada vez mas lento,**_

_**Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros,**_

_**como el fuego no se apago.**_

_**No se apago**_.

-Pero, Draco alguna solución debe haber, hablamos con el ministro y el te puede ayudar..- dijo Hermione desesperada ante la perspectiva de que Draco se aleje de ella.

-No, Mia suficiente han hecho ya por mi, como para causar mas problemas.-dijo Draco triste ante el tono de la castaña.

-Solo quiero vivir en paz con mi madre, sin que nos estén mirando mal cuando pasemos por algún lugar.

-Eso significa que ya has tomado la decisión de irte, no es asi?.- dijo Hermione con un agudo dolor en el pecho y tratando no de parpadear; ya que sus ojos se estaban volviendo cristalinos.

-Si, Herms.- dijo Draco evitando su mirada, para no cambiar de decisión al verla en ese estado; porque la conocía tan bien que sabia que ella jamás demostraría debilidad en frente de el en esos momentos.

-Entonces el beso que me diste fue tu forma de despedirte de mi para siempre, claro el gran Draco Malfoy debe dejar huella a todo lugar donde vaya .- dijo Hermione subiendo el tono cada vez mas.

_**Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste,**_

_**Tu te marchaste con mis besos,**_

_**con mis besos y mis sueños.**_

_**Y este corazón esta latiendo cada vez mas lento,**_

_**Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros,**_

_**como el fuego no se apago.**_

_**No se apago**_.

-……………………………………….

Draco, no sabia que decirle para rebatirle aquello, porque de cierta manera tenia razón. El quería que ella lo recordara para siempre con aquel beso que le había dado, pero no quería verla sufrir, y sabia que detrás de todo esa furia que sentía, no había mas que dolor por su partida.

-Entonces vete, Draco, olvídate de mi, olvídate de que alguna vez fuimos amigos. Y el beso que me diste fue el error mas grande que cometimos. Por que tu para mi de ahora en adelante TU estas muerto. MALDITO COBARDE.

-No lo dudes , Granger porque estamos de acuerdo.-dijo Draco intentando imprimirle todo el veneno a sus palabras.-Esto fue el mas grande error que e cometido, _sangre sucia,_ y todo esto fue tu culpa asi que no juegues al papel de victima que no te queda. No olvides ,recuerdalo siempre, nunca fui sincero contigo, esto solo fue un juego del cual me harte; mi objetivo solo era uno pero, el cual lamentablemente no lo pude lograr; te imaginaras cual, sin embargo; para que no lo dudes te lo diré, era llevarte a la cama. .-Y se fue lanzándole una mirada de asco, odio y ¿dolor?.

Hermione se quedo allí, destrozada en el pasillo, odiándose por alguna vez haber creído en el El ser mas despreciable del mundo.

_**Que fue del amor que un día nos unió,**_

_**como pudo morir,**_

_**para ti ,**_

_**yo fui un error que el tiempo borro, **_

_**que no fue bueno vivir.**_

_**Pero yo se que el fondo de ese cruel corazón, **_

_**tu pasión sigue siendo mi amor,**_

_**y que al final del camino tu reconocerás,**_

_**que no del todo me has podido olvidar.**_

_**Que fue del amor que un día nos unió **_

_**como pudo morir,**_

_**Para mi fue mucho dolor **_

_**y siento temor de no poderte olvidar.**_

_**Pero yo se que el fondo de ese cruel corazón, **_

_**tu pasión sigue siendo mi amor,**_

_**y que al final del camino tu reconocerás,**_

_**que no del todo me has podido olvidar.**_

Todo lo antes dicho solo fue una muestra , del orgullo y el dolor de ambos, que lo dijeron sin sentirlo; queriendo que el otro sufra lo mismo, sin pensar ,que luego de lo dicho no habría marcha atrás nunca.

Nunca nadie supo de la amistad que tuvo con Draco Malfoy, por ende tampoco nadie supo se su pelea.

Luego de que sus amigos le preguntaran el porqué de sus constantes lagrimas y que siempre recibieran la misma respuesta"no me pasa nada, solo extraño el no poder ver a mi familia"; no le creían y siguieron insistiendo hasta que ella se limito a consumirse por dentro de dolor, aparentando estar feliz en todo momento.

_**Que ay detrás de una lagrima,**_

_**Que hay detrás de la fragilidad,**_

_**Que ay detrás del ultimo adiós,**_

_**Que ay detrás cuando acaba el amor,**_

_**Que ay detrás.**_

_Nox_

Bueno mis queridas lectoras( si es que las tengo) otro one-shote , espero que les haya gustado un poco sombrío para algunos quizás.

Bueno, pero eso nació; agradezco los reviews de mi primera historia gracias, respecto a lo de la beta estoy buscando una, alguien se ofrece?(veo a los lados).

Acepto reviews, díganme si les gusto o me quieren lanzar tomates, pero nada de maldiciones eh.

El botoncito esta activo, no le teman no muerde asi que presiónenlo con confianza y denme su opinión.

Besos

Mione Meyer

Hasta otra, que sera pronto.


End file.
